<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to Amity Park! by PhantomKick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506567">Welcome to Amity Park!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKick/pseuds/PhantomKick'>PhantomKick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomKick/pseuds/PhantomKick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Fenton seeming creepy, unnatural, predatory, etcetera to the general population of Amity Park. Or only seeming creepy, unnatural, predatory, etcetera to tourists, while Amity Park locals are confused by anyone finding Fenton ‘creepy/intimidating’. - Phantomphangphucker / Gothmoth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Phic Phight!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to Amity Park!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phantomphangphucker / Gothmoth </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AO3: Gothmoth</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span>Danny Fenton seeming creepy, unnatural, predatory, etcetera to the general population of Amity Park. Or only seeming creepy, unnatural, predatory, etcetera to tourists, while Amity Park locals are confused by anyone finding Fenton ‘creepy/intimidating’. </span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    If you pointed out something new and strange to someone who lived in Amity Park they would brush it off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, ghosts already exist. Might as well add werewolves to the list”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course vampires are real, how else would you explain the vampire ghost that haunts town hall?”<br/></span>
  <span>“It’s not bothering me so I’m just gonna let it be.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    But ghosts weren’t the first unnatural part of Amity Park. No one knows what really came first. Of course, there’s the stuff that just sounds like poorly written horror stories for the internet. The pothole that can empty itself within hours of being filled without anyone seeing where the new material went. Something moving in the water of the community pool can be seen if you like in the windows at night. The city council refusing to explain why public transport isn’t allowed to bring anyone to a different city unless they return with the exact same passengers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Then there’s the stuff that everyone ignores on purpose. There’s a reason for it. But no one will tell you what it is. Tourists who keep trying to start conversations about them tend to cut their trips short. Most just get scared and go home but not all of them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    And there’s the stuff that would be extremely strange in any other city that citizens off Amity Park just accept and even welcome into their everyday life.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    Does that child have eyes that reflects light in dark? Does that old woman at the farmers market already know everything about you despite never seeing her before? Does your new neighbor spend hours every day standing outside staring at the sky?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    That’s normal for Amity Park. Honestly, a lot people who live here seem to prefer it. Weirdos such as ghost hunters would surely be arrested for causing a public nuisance if they acted this way in any other city. Compared to any other thing in this city, they are incredibly normal.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    But arent the ghost hunters there for the ghosts? you may ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. The ghost hunters came first.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    If you live in Amity Park you are part of a family. A family that will never ask questions. It’s like an unspoken oath. You could be part of it and not even be aware of it. They don’t ask questions. And they don’t like being asked questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Almost everyday a group of tourists get all worked up over some local teenager. They say he doesn’t look like a human. They will wonder how on earth did get to one side of the city to the other in a matter of seconds? They will wonder and think and get worried other nothing until they start asking questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    But that’s just Danny Fenton! I know him, he lived in Amity Park his whole life. His parents run Fenton Works the ghost hunting company. He and his sister go to Casper High. He is a very nice boy, just a bit shy. He’s basically family!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>